Jealousy
by iloveSIMONETTE
Summary: what will you feel when you saw your great enemy with your boyfriend..? It's terrible right? Let's see how Simon and Jeanette fix these things up.. first fanfic n. Please don't put negative comments... it's not simonXoc fic.CHAPTER TWO UP!
1. it isn't look like! isn't it?

"Jealousy"

Rated T romance/hurt/comfort fix. Simon s. and Jeanette m.

Summary: what will you feel when you saw your great enemy with your boyfriend..? It's terrible right? Let's see how Simon and Jeanette fix these things up first fan fiction. Please don't put negative comments... it's not simonXoc fic.

XxXxXx

Chapter 1: it's not like that isn't it?

Jeanette's POV (point of view)

I'm happily walking with my sisters on the hallway but the student's chats and gossips are loud and even skateboarding, basketball, running... me and my sisters separated to go to our own rooms but I go to my locker which I can't believe what I saw.. my GREAT enemy is kissing my boyfriend I don't know why I can't help by tearing my eyes "Simon?" i said then

Simon pushed Andrea out of the way "it's not like that! She started it" he said

but I can't help it but not believing instead I calmed myself

"it's okay, im not like my sister Brittany who saw one girl with her boyfriend and looks like your going to kill him" I said trying not to cry

"but-"he said but I interrupted him "no more buts" I said as I ran away going out and tears falling from my eyes and sobbing…

Simon's POV

I wanted to kill that Jillian for doing it! Look what she had done! And I saw Jeanette sitting on the bench...

"Jean?" I said then she turned around her eyes is sore from crying

"oh... may I have one word to you?" she said I wish she forgive me...

"I. hate. You." she said sternly oh im so dead and she added

"maybe, it's better to break our relationship." She said my eyes widened

"what!" I said surprised

"one word BREAK... our. Relationship." She said making me almost broke my heart in trillions of pieces and I silence came across us…..

* * *

A/N: cliff hanger! that hurts a lot to them anyway please dont put negative comments because it's my first story even do i'm old here.. and review if you like it or not.. sorry for wrong languages.. and spelling so im out!


	2. I hope this is a dream! Or not?

Well, here we are

**Chapter 2: I hope this is a dream! Or not?**

**A/N: oh! Im very very very very thankful For all who reviews and told me some tips about making a story and sorry for Author's Block it's just my school stress me up and I don't have much time to update because my brain has no ideas because of my school, homeworks, schoolworks, guizzes, exams I guess I will be having a Author's Block again because my days has already scheduled.. I will be reviewing tomorrow for my exam on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday.. and the remaining days will be my regular classes, and when the Saturday comes we have a reunion with my classmates or should I say bonding.. oh and my replies to our beloved reviewers:**

**Simonettefan: honestly, your one of my favourite author's of simonette fic. You're a great author and I love your tips.. I love people who give good advices,, don't worry I will try my best to Let the SIMONETTE LOVE GOING!**

**RossLynchLUVR: yeah! Thank you very much on your advice that helps a lot..**

**Reminder: please don't put flames, that will break my heart xD oh and hope you like it!**

Chapter 2: I hope this is not a dream! or not?

Simon's POV

Then an awkward silence came across us.. then I speak up

"y-you really mean that?" I said almost trying not to cry I can't believe she actually said that "yes, and go away I don't wanna see your face again!" Jeanette said almost burst into anger , then I have no choice to follow her or she'll hate me more "o-okay as y-you say s-so" I said and go away infront of her and find my brothers so we or I can go home earlier as possible so I can ran in my room crying my tears out on my blue pillow until the rest of the day..

XxXxXx

Jeanette's POV

I saw he go away following what I said, did I actually say that? I know it hurts to say. But I think I made the right choice, if not? Well, God knows what will happen.. So I walked and find my sisters so we can go home, and I, forget what happen..

xXxXxxxX

Simon's POV

I already found my brothers and I'm excited to go home since this is a very BAD day! I didn't realized my paws already curled up in anger and sadness

"hey Si! Watch it! Looks like your gonna punch or hit somebody!" Alvin said seeing my paw and I relaxed and take a deep breath putting my paws on my sweater pockets and avoiding to be like that because if Alvin doesn't saw that I nearly kill somebody now.. and my sweet and concerned little brother ask me

"S-simon, are you alright? You don't look like one?" Theodore said looking up at me while walking thru the parking lot where dave is waiting

"yeah Theo, just don't mind it I can take care of it" I lied

"or maybe not" I murmured then at last we arrived at the parking lot seeing dave's dark blue green car, and me and my brothers hopped one, I'am the quietest one because of the incident happened a while ago, the girl I hate which obsessed with me kissed me! And my ex-girlfriend hates me and broke up with me!

"how's school?" dave said a question that I don't know what to answer

"great!" Alvin said

"I enjoyed" Theodore said and I remained silent which this is new for them,

last few days when dave's asking us I'am the always first to answer some good things happened in school but now ugh!

"simon's it's new for you not to enjoy school, I think you like school?" dave said I remained silent I took a deep 'don't ask what' sigh which they know that sigh of me and leave me alone..

when we arrived a opened the car door first and the house door ran in my room so all the bad days and heartbreaks happen to me, this is my time to burst it all.. one thing to expressed it all is to sing letting all of my feelings out..

Song: Payphone

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two

(flashbacks coming from their shy love)

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You said it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in that time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stucked in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

(flashback of their first date, where simon ask her)

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent on you  
Where have the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two

(some more tears falling)

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of shit  
One more fuckin' love song I'll be sick

You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But you just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down

(he laid flat on his bed)

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed (you)  
Still stucked in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairytales are full of shit  
One more fuckin love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone

[still him]  
Man fuck that shit  
I'll be out spending all this money while you sitting round  
Wondering why it wasn't you who came up from nothing  
Made it from the botton  
Now when you see me I'm stunting  
And all of my cars start with a push of a button  
Telling me I changed since I blew up or whatever you call it  
Switched the number to my phone  
So you never can call it  
Don't need my name, on my shirt  
You can tell it I'm ballin'  
Swoosh, what a shame coulda got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could've saw  
But sad to say it's over for her  
Phantom pull up valet open doors  
Wish I'd go away, got what you was looking for  
Now It's me who they want  
So you can go take that little piece of shit with you

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent on you  
Where have the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairytales are full of shit  
One more fuckin' love song I'll be sick

I'm at a payphone

No one's POV

He finished singing and he heard someone opened his door and he looked at it.. it is his brother Alvin, and his father Dave.. He wiped his tears rapidly so his father and brother won't see him crying

"you know we heard you" dave said and simon blushed by those angry part he even said some bad words his ears went flat

"sorry, for those words Dave I just said that because of my anger.. I'm really sorry!" simon said

"don't worry, I'm not going to ground you, anyway I saw you not feel any good a while ago inside the car is something bothers you?" dave said he need good advices

"umm, because dave I have the most biggest problem for my whole life!" simon said "what is it si! We can give you advices!" Alvin said in crossed arms

"well, make sure you'll give me good advices because, it is started with…" he said

**A/N: Is it a cliff hanger? My eyes went sleepy so I decided to cut the chapter oh and BTW I need ideas! My ideas went gone because of school! I need ideas for Dave and Alvin's love advices and what will happen to the next chapter! PM me or Review, oh and sorry for the song payphone's lyrics I post, it has many bad words but a great song.. nice song Maroon 5! You can also refer some new/old songs to me, and I'll appreciate it please no flames! Readers and reviewers :D I appreciate your reviews! Ahh! chapter 2 finally done! I hope you enjoyed reading it and if I have wrong grammars and spellings sorry because I'm a little bit slow to English, because I'm not a American, I'm a Filipino.. and I'm proud of it! Hope you like it! And I'm out**

**Peace, Love, Icecreams, Cookies , and CHIPMUNKS!**

**iloveSIMONETTE logging off! *sleeps***


	3. Chapter 3: Stories And Advices

Chapter 3: Stories and Advices

**A/N: I appreciated simonettefan's comment makes me update more.. I love her tips and ideas.**

**Now I will use some of her ideas.. I hope you like it! And thank god we have a long weekend!**

**3**

* * *

Chapter 3: Stories And advices

Simon's POV

Now I'm done explaining it all to them, and can't forget what just happen

"poor simon , I thought you'll get your true girl" dave said felt sorry for him

"I know dave, i-it's just it hurts me so much" I said almost trying not to cry

"okay, just let it out before we could give advices" dave said which I cried and let my feeling out with a soft cry.. after that dave told me a story "you know you're a lucky guy simon, you didn't get the unlucky me" dave said

"what do you mean dave?" I said wiping my tears off "because..

(simonettefan's idea)

I loved a girl when I was in college.. I have a crush on her since gr. 1.. we are super close we are always together I thought she loved me back because she is kind to me since we are kids but.. when we have our graduation.. I ask her to be my girlfriend but she said no.. and the worst part is she said she has already a boyfriend after that I cried for weeks then I realized I had to move on.. and there I saw Claire.." dave said almost touched our hearts because of that story

XxXxXx

No one's POV

"wow, dave great story.. and simon, my advice to you is change your "nerd" look to "hot" look!" Alvin said "but how? I don't wanna remove these glasses!" simon said "well, I don't think if we don't remove those glasses you still look nerd and always" Alvin said "I'm not comfortable with those contacts" simon said Alvin sighed he got to do something to make him look hot 1..2..3..alvin snatched simon's glasses

"a-hey! Give me that" simon said trying to find Alvin but no can do, his sight was blurry

'listen, simon do you want to get Jeanette again?" Alvin said consider that quote is simon's weakness jeanette's name "-sighed- alright! Go make me your toy.. dress me up.. blah! Just make it sure Jeanette would like me back!" simon said almost heard his weakness "at last!" Alvin said and he got simon's contacts and let simon wear them after that Alvin took a "nerd" to "hot" look and simon prayed hope this will work!

* * *

**A/N: OKAAY! Cliffhanger ! i know it's short AGAIN! what look is in your mind please PM me.. I ran out of ideas! Please pass me some Ideas and I'll mix it up! Did you like it? I aprriciate your ideas and iused simonettefan's idea! So im out**

**Peace,love, icecreams, cookies, and CHIPMUNKS!**

**I'm kinda sleepy now! Bye!**

**Press the review button!**

**|**

|

|

|  
V


End file.
